<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A kiss by any other boy would not feel as sweet by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662613">A kiss by any other boy would not feel as sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Happens right after Adam ruins Lily's show, Kissing, M/M, SWEET BOYS, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot to think about after the play, but Eric will let himself enjoy his spoils.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Effiong/Adam Groff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A kiss by any other boy would not feel as sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, it's been a while (and by a while I mean basically a whole year). I finished watching Sex Education Season 2 and I am in love with Adam and Eric's story and while I would love to write a hugely smutty fic about first times and all that, alas I am underage and can't, so please enjoy the closest thing to it:</p><p>Kisses and cuddles!</p><p>Also, I've missed you all, how have ya been?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The talking of his family behind him was drowned out as Eric Effiong walked with Adam Groff, hand in hand. His heart had calmed down to a speed that was decidedly more normal than the pounding and hammering when Adam had confessed to him in a way only Adam could. It all felt so surreal, like a dream Eric would wake up from any second. The thought of Rahim came back to him. The look of pain on his ex-lover's face was evident and it plagued his mind with guilt. He felt a solid, strong pressure on his hand that shook him back to earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam’s hand squeezed his lightly, and when he looked up at the taller boy, Adam looked concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look…” Adam paused, like he was choosing the right words, or maybe he didn’t want to say them, in case they turned out to be true, “like you’ve changed your mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Adam. I definitely have not, I was just thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Bout what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, a lot of things really. Things I would rather not think about at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam winked at him and grinned, much to mischievously for Eric’s liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can make your mind shut up for a while. In fact, I can make you forget your own name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric’s eyes shot back to his mum and sisters -still engrossed in trivial conversation and not showing the slightest bit of attention to Adam’s scandalous proposition- and then back to Adam, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam- you- you can’t just say things like that!” A pause, that gave Adam ample time to place a chaste kiss on Eric’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You liked it last time didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- maybe. Just, not right now, not for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The riveting discussion was cut short when they reached Eric’s mum’s car. Adam scratched the back of his head and started to look awkward. He didn’t speak but Eric knew what he was implying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay with me tonight, only if you would like to of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam’s neck turned a light shade of pink and he smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be cool, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric’s mum laughed from inside the car, and his sisters giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get in the car, boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam had never been inside Eric’s room before. He had seen slivers of poster covered walls when he looked in the window, those times when Eric pulled the curtain back and didn’t ignore him. But actually being inside the room, and sitting on his new boyfriend’s bed, was a whole other story. He felt warm and fuzzy, like how cheesy romantic movies describe a first kiss between bashful lovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had eaten dinner with Eric’s family and chatted with his sisters but now they were alone. In Eric’s room. With Eric sitting next to him on the bed, legs pressed together. Adam couldn’t bear to look Eric in the eye, for fear he would start kissing him and never stop, or worse, start crying. He had never felt like this before, he supposed he never allowed himself to. He felt nervous and happy and like he was enveloped in a huge warm, comforting, safe blanket. Though, there was no blanket, just Eric as he gently lifted Adam’s head by the chin to meet his gaze. Adam’s eyes flashed to his lips and back. The look on Eric’s face was so soft and inviting, Adam couldn’t help leaning forward and connecting their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all felt so perfect. Adam’s lips moving slowly and carefully on his, Adam’s arms coming to wrap around his waist and pull him closer, Adam in general. It was all so wonderful that Eric just had to let out a small, happy sigh into the kiss. He could feel a smug smile against his mouth. Gosh darn it, Adam had every right to be smug! Kissing Rahim, although that had been nice too, never felt like this, never felt this right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the same as all of the other times he had kissed Adam, but now Eric knew just how sweet this really was. He knew how much this really meant to Adam, and how much emotion it conveyed for him. Eric put his hands on Adam’s shoulders and pushed him back so he fell down on Eric’s bed. Adam stared at him for a second, before one of his eyebrows quirked up and he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you wanted to wait a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric flicked him on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, you oaf and I’m sticking to it. I was just thinking that we should get settled in. And maybe…” Eric broke off and started mumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam raised one eyebrow at him and chuckled lightly from where he was still lying down on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're gonna have to speak a little more clearly, Eric.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh, Eric could get used to hearing Adam say his actual name, instead of the charming: Tromboner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that we could, you know, cuddle and maybe make-out until we go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile on his face, Adam pulled Eric down with him. They lay like that for a while, until Adam’s jacket zipper started to hurt him. And when they were left in shirts and boxers, pressed up and enjoying each other’s warmth, Eric began to drift off. He knew this wasn’t the end, and it certainly wasn’t his ‘happily ever after’. There was still so much to deal with. Adam’s dad and Rahim. His worry must have shown through because Adam wrapped his arm tighter around Eric’s shoulder, somehow managing to pull him even closer and Eric forgot all about the ramifications. He would let himself enjoy this because he bloody well deserved it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these boys so much! And I should be doing homework right now! But instead, I'm writing about two beautiful boys! But what's new!?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>